


Animals

by LadyHoundoom358



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a song, Blue Balls, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHoundoom358/pseuds/LadyHoundoom358
Summary: This is a song fic following the "story" of the song Animals by Nickleback only with Dean and Castiel as the major players.





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> This is a song fic based on Animals by Nickleback.  
> This is set in an AU where their lives are normal but other than that, you fill in the blanks.  
> I own none of the characters or the song.

Dean sat in the driver's seat of his beloved impala, the pedal over halfway to the floor and the headlights off. He didn't really need them. This was a nice neighborhood where the streets were lined with lamp posts to fend off the darkness of the night. He had his doubts that he even needed those. He'd been to Castiel's dozens of times, though not for anything like tonight. His heart started to pound in his chest at the thought of his boyfriend and what they had planned for the evening's events.

At last he pulled up to the driveway just as he saw the dark haired man slip out the door. He leaned over the seat and popped the door open so Cas wouldn't have to waste precious seconds doing it himself. The moment the other seat was filled and the door was shut Dean was speeding away into the night.

"You're sure nobody saw you?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure."

The driver shivered at the way his name was spoken in that deep, gravely voice. Cas noticed the shudder and smirked. He slid closer so he could trail his hands over Dean's thigh and let his warm breath caress his ear.

"My mother would not be pleased, Dean. Not about any of our previous trysts nor about your plans for my body tonight. I, on the other hand, am getting rather impatient. You, Dean Winchester, are the only one I truly desire."

Dean let out a throaty groan as his boyfriend's hands made their way to his crotch and started playing with his swelling nether regions. Occasionally he would give a particularly hard squeeze and Dean's foot would automatically press down harder on the accelerator. Cas could see his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel in concentration and decided to play a bit more.

He slid himself down to the floor and unzipped his boyfriend's pants to reveal his less-than-startling lack of underwear. His blue eyes glanced upward and he smirked as he saw Dean trying desperately to keep his focus on the road. He'd have to fix that. He quickly pulled the thick member out into the air and consumed as much of it as he could, humming in pleasure at the taste. Dean finally broke. He tipped his head back with a loud moan that filled Castiel with glee. Suddenly the car jerked to the left and Cas was pulled back by his hair. He hadn't even realized they had started to drift.

"Dude, don't do that, I almost drove off the road. I don't want to die before I get the chance to fuck you stupid."

"Yes, Dean, I understand."

The dark haired man sat back in his seat and stared straight ahead, rubbing his head where his hair had been yanked. The driver felt bad that he had been so harsh. He reached over and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist to tug him close.

"Come on, Angel. If you stay over there I won't be able to return the favor." Castiel's voice jumped as his own groin was squeezed and rubbed.

At last Dean parked the car near a stretch of old railroad that hadn't been used in years. After having his member fondled relentlessly for 20 minutes, Cas couldn't contain himself and threw his body at Dean the moment the engine cut. They kissed fiercely and roamed each others bodies with their hands. When they broke apart for air emerald eyes locked with sapphire and time all but stopped. Suddenly Cas started scrambling to get to the back seat, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. The larger man pulled down his pants and shucked off his leather jacket before following. They connected again for a moment before Dean started kissing down his boyfriend's pale, lean, exposed chest, stopping only to suck on his nipples. Cas moaned and thrust his hips upward, begging for contact. Dean chuckled into his soon-to-be lover's skin and reached down to unzip his slacks and pull them down just enough to allow his engorged length to spring free. The taller man took both their cocks in hand and gave a few firm pumps.

"Dean, please, don't make me wait any longer."

"Now, now, Angel, I have to get you nice and hot before I pop that sweet cherry of yours."

"But...Ahh." He gasped as Dean started licking his nipples again.

His eyes were half lidded from the pleasure of those glorious hands and mouth but Cas swore he saw something outside, out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean, stop." He said "What was that? Outside?"

"Just the wind, Babe. What else could it be?"

"My father." Castiel's voice was filled with horror and his body was shaking.

Dean didn't have to look. Suddenly he could feel Zach Novak's eyes burning into his back. He was torn between protecting Cas from his dad's wrath or getting them both the Hell out of Dodge.

"Dean, get us away from here."

That solved that dilemma. The larger man threw himself into the front seat only to find his keys missing. Before he had a chance to search the dark floor his door was wrenched open and a large hand dragged him out by the shirt. The only thing he was able to grab to cover himself before he was yanked out was his jacket. Dean was thrown hard against the side of the car and closed his eyes in preparation for the blows that didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes and found Castiel standing between him and his father. Zachariah was not a kind man by any means and had no problem disciplining the young man as he saw fit but he knew that Anna would give him Hell if their son came back hurt. He turned with a scowl and walked back to his own car, a silent, undeniable order hanging in the air. Cas seemed to deflate and turned back to his boyfriend. Reaching up he placed a soft kiss on his almost-lover's lips.

"Next time, Dean."

"Next time."


End file.
